


Show me.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Time, Sexual Content, Stress Relief, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Peggy and Angie are in college, they've been dating for over a year now but their relationship never passed more than just kissed, make out sessions and little touches. But after two weeks of tests, projects and work, maybe there was a way to relief all the stress they had, maybe soemthing more than just kisses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me.

Peggy closed the door and sighed. She threw her bag to the floor and collapsed in the couch. 2 more weeks of school and they were out, that means, tests and projects. Peggy had 3 tests today and one project, she was tired as hell and she just wanted to rest and sleep. Peggy was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open and close. Peggy looked up and looked at her girlfriend with a box and her bag.

_"Darling, do you need some help?"_

_"No, it's fine. I got this."_ Angie left the box in one of the tables and threw her bag to the floor. Angie walked to Peggy and laid on top of her, resting her head on Peggy's chest. _"I'm tired."_

 _"I bet you are."_ Peggy played with Angie's curls and kissed her forehead.

 _"No, I want a kiss here."_ Angie said looking up at Peggy and pouting. Peggy giggled and pecked Angie's lips. _"Just that? Really?"_ Angie grabbed Peggy's neck and pulled her face to hers.

Angie kissed Peggy's lips passionately but also lovely. Angie put her hand on Peggy's cheek and deepened the kiss even more. Peggy couldn't help but moan into the kiss, she loved when Angie kissed her that way, putting all her feelings. With those kind of kisses, she knew how much Angie loved her, she didn't need Angie to tell her that she loved her even tho she loved when those words came out of Angie's lips and when she said them, it just felt right. Peggy pulled Angie closer by putting her hands on her waist, her hands, started roaming Angie's back slowly, Angie moaned and bit Peggy's lip.

 _"Hey!"_ Peggy looked at Angie with a smile.

 _"Couldn't help it, I love those lips."_ Angie licked her lips and bit her own lip.

 _"I love your kisses."_ Peggy said against Angie's lips and kissed her again.

Angie moaned in the kiss but pulled away. _"We should eat something and then study. I have 2 tests tomorrow."_ Angie said against Peggy's lips.

 _"I do too but, I rather kiss you than study."_ Peggy kissed Angie's neck.

Angie closed her eyes and sighed. _"What about eating?"_

Peggy kissed her way up to Angie's ear and bit her earlobe. _"I rather eat you out."_ Words fell off Peggy's lips softly.

Angie moaned a little from that and looked at Peggy who was smirking. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and sat down so Angie was straddling Peggy's lap. Angie wrapped her legs around Peggy's waist and her arms around her neck. Peggy kissed Angie's lips passionately and stood up grabbing Angie by her thighs. She turned around and laid Angie down on the couch again and roamed her body. Angie moaned a little louder this time and threw her head back. Peggy smirked and was about to kiss Angie again but Angie put her hand in front of Peggy's face.

 _"As much as I love this, I really need to study and so do you. I'll make something to eat and then, we'll study. I'm sorry babe."_ Angie pecked Peggy's lips and stood up.

Peggy sighed and looked at Angie walking to the kitchen. _"Well, I'll get comfortable then."_ Peggy stood up.

 _"What do you..."_ Angie turned around. _"Oh..."_ Angie's jaw dropped when she saw Peggy.

Peggy was taking her pants off and she leaned down to pick them up. Peggy giggled because she knew Angie was staring and something Angie always told Peggy, was that she loved her whole body. Peggy left her pants on the couch and turned around to look at Angie.

_"Thought you were going to cook something."_

_"I-I uh...y-yeah, right..."_ Angie went back to the kitchen and shook her head trying to forget about Peggy's perfect ass.

Peggy walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Angie's waist. _"Are you alright, darling?"_

_"I-I am, just um...thinking what I'm gonna do."_

_"Mmm."_ Peggy kissed Angie's neck. _"Can I help you with something?"_ Peggy said against Angie's neck.

Angie closed her eyes and sighed. _"No...i-it's fine."_

Peggy smirked. _"Ok, I'll go get the table ready."_ Peggy kissed Angie's cheek and left the kitchen swinging her ass.

Angie stared at Peggy's body and shook her head. _"Geez Martinelli, concentrate, right now is not the moment."_

_***************_

_"Hey Peg, how was your test?"_ Dottie smiled at Peggy.

_"Hard, but I did great I think."_

_"Where are you going this summer? Or do you have already plans with Angie?"_ Dottie smirked and pushed Peggy a little.

Peggy looked at her. _"Hey! Shut up!"_

_"Oh come on, don't tell me you guys haven't tried. I bet you guys were on the point where you were almost about to do it."_

_"We just make out and...sort of touch."_ Peggy said looking down at the floor.

_"See? Come on, you guys have been dating for over a year now and I think you guys love each other way too much to go to the next level."_

_"But I don't want to pressure her. I want her to feel comfortable."_

Dottie looked at Peggy. _"You say that for you, not for her."_

Peggy looked at Dottie. _"You know how I feel about that. With Steve..."_ Peggy sighed. _"I never let him touch me, but Angie? I want everything with her, I'm just..."_

 _"Scared?"_ Peggy looked at Dottie and then looked away. _"Oh my god, Peggy Carter is scared."_ Dottie smiled.

_"Maybe, I don't know..."_

_"It's ok to be scared sometimes, I won't tell anyone, I promise."_ Dottie raised her hand.

Peggy laughed a little. _"I know you won't, but, I don't know if that's going to happen or not. If it does, I'm ready for it, if not, it's alright. I won't stop loving her just for that."_

Dottie smiled. _"Glad to hear that, Peg."_ Dottie looked at her phone. _"We better hurry, last test of the week! Let's go!"_

 _"Ugh."_ Peggy followed Dottie to the classroom.

***************  
_"Finally done!"_ Peggy closed the door and throw her bag. _"Darling, you home?"_ Peggy waited for Angie to answer but it seemed like no one was home.

Peggy laid down on the couch and sighed. Peggy closed her eyes and then she felt a light kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find a smiley Angie.

 _"Hey, English."_ Angie smiled.

 _"Hello, Angie."_ Peggy smiled and sat down. _"I thought you weren't home."_

 _"I was just putting all of my books and notebooks on my closet. I finished the test early this time, I knew everything. Now, I'm free. How about you?"_ Angie sat down and looked at Peggy.

 _"Same here, I'm free. It wasn't that easy but, I did it."_ Peggy smiled.

" _I'm proud of you, babe."_ Angie kissed Peggy's cheek.

 _"And I'm proud of you."_ Peggy smiled. _"So, what are your plans for this summer?"_

 _"Well, ma is going to visit nana so she won't be home and to be honest, I just want to rest. LA is nice in summer so, I just want to stay here."_ Angie laid her head on the couch and smiled a little. _"How about you?"_

 _"Same here, my mom is going on vacation with my dad so, I don't plan on visiting them. So, I'll stay here with you."_ Peggy grabbed Angie's hand. _"Well, I mean, if you don't mind."_

Angie giggled and moved to Peggy's lap, she grabbed Peggy's face in her hands and looked at her. _"Why would I mind having my girlfriend here with me and spend all my summer with her? I would love to."_ Angie leaned in and captured Peggy's lips in her own. Peggy grabbed Angie by her waist and Angie smiled into the kiss.

 _"So...what should we do first?"_ Peggy said against Angie's lips.

_"How about if we order pizza, we do a marathon of movies and then we cook cupcakes or something for dinner?"_

" _Perfect."_ Peggy smiled and pecked Angie's lips.

Angie smiled and stood up. Without thinking twice, she took off her jeans and throw them to the couch.

 _"You're not receiving the pizza that way, right?"_ Peggy said looking at her whole body.

 _"You'll have to receive the pizza."_ Angie smirked and walked to the kitchen doing just what Peggy did the other day.

 _"Tease..."_ Peggy whispered.

 _"Did you say something?"_ Angie looked at Peggy.

 _"No, nothing."_ Peggy smiled.

 _"Ok."_ Angie smirked and grabbed the phone.

***************

Peggy and Angie were cuddling in the couch, watching Snow White, one of their favorite movies, it was actually one of the movies they saw on their first date. Angie sighed and snuggled more into Peggy, wrapping her arm around Peggy's stomach. Peggy smiled and kissed her forehead, playing with her hair without looking away from the tv. Angie looked at Peggy for a while and smiled.

Angie felt the happiest girl alive, she never thought she would fall for someone like Peggy. Since the first time she saw Peggy in that dinner, she knew she had to talk to her and then bam! Those eyes, that ridiculous English accent, those red lips, just everything. For what Peggy told her, Angie knew Peggy was never going to fall for someone like her but she was wrong. She remembered the time when they confessed their feelings for each other...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

****_Angie was reading one of her favorite books, everytime she read that book, she didn't like that people talked to her, once she was in her world, no one had to annoy her. Angie was so into the book that after a few minutes, she heard someone knocking on her door like crazy. Angie sighed and shook her head._ ** **

_"I've said million of times that when I'm reading, I don't like people interrupting me!"_ ** ** _Angie_**** ****_opened the door and looked at Dottie._**** _"I hope this is important, Dottie."_

_"It is...it's Peggy..."_

_"Peggy? What's wrong with Peggy?"_ ****_Angie looked at Dottie._ ** **

_"She's in the hospital, they were trying to call you because you are her emergency call but you never answered."_

_"Fuck, I put my phone in silence, let's go!"_

_***************_

****_Peggy opened her eyes and looked around, she tried to move her arm but felt something heavy, she looked at her arm and saw Angie laying her head on her arm. Peggy smiled a little and caressed her cheek._ ** **

_"Darling?"_

****_Angie looked up._ ** ** _"Peg? Oh my god English, you woke up."_ ****_Angie had tears in her eyes._ ** **

_"Angie, were you crying?"_

_"I'm sorry it's just that, you've been asleep for 2 days and I thought you weren't going to wake up."_

_"Of course I was, it was just an accident, it's alright."_

_"It's alright?! Peggy you could've died and you say it's alright?! Look at you! You have bruises, you have cuts, you broke your leg and you almost broke your neck and you're telling me it's alright?! Are you crazy?!"_

_"Angie, calm down, I'm-"_

_"How can I calm down if I almost lost you?! I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I love you and you almost die in an accident and you ask me to calm down! I'm in love with you and you were about to die and I can't loose you, Peggy. I can't imagine my life without you and you're telling me to calm down when I almost loose you?!"_ ****_Angie looked at Peggy and then figured out what she just said._ ** ** _"I-I mean...oh god no...I didn't just do that...oh my-"_ ****_Angie covered her face._ ** **

****_Peggy was speechless, she was staring at Angie._ ** ** _"Angie..."_

_"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't...I mean I meant that but I just...oh god I'm so stupid."_

_"Angie, come here."_ ****_Peggy sat down slowly and tapped a little spot beside her._ ** **

****_Angie looked at Peggy and sat down beside her._ ** ** _"Peg, I'm really sorry I-"_

****_Peggy grabbed Angie's face and pressed their lips together. Angie's eyes widened but then, closed her eyes slowly enjoying those beautiful and tempting lips. Angie grabbed Peggy's neck and depended the kiss. Angie's dream finally came true, after all this years, it was finally happening. Was this even real? Was Peggy Carter really kissing her? Was this a dream? They pulled away breathless and looked into each other's eyes._ ** **

_"Wow, Peg...that was...wow."_ ****_Angie sighed and smiled._ ** **

****_Peggy laughed a little._ ** ** _"I'm in love with you too, darling. Thank god you feel the same."_

 ****_Angie smiled._ ** ** _"So...that means that...we can be together?"_

 ****_Peggy nodded._ ** ** _"Yes...but, we have to promise that this won't ruin our friendship."_

 _"Of course it won't."_ ****_Angie smiled and so did Peggy. Angie grabbed her face and kissed her again._ ** **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angie smiled and looked at Peggy. Peggy was so into the movie that she didn't notice that Angie was staring at her, Angie just couldn't help. Peggy was perfect. The movie finished and Angie was still staring at Peggy. Peggy looked at Angie and smiled.

_"You just missed the best part of the movie."_

_"I don't care, I have better things to look at."_ Angie smiled.

_"Oh, you do?"_

_"Yes, I do."_ Angie kissed Peggy's lips softly. Peggy kissed back and grabbed Angie's neck. _"I love you."_ Angie said against Peggy's lips.

Peggy smiled. _"I love you too, darling."_ Peggy kissed Angie again but this time passionately. Angie straddled Peggy’s waist and grabbed Peggy’s face in her hands. She deepend the kiss even more.

Peggy’s hands slide down from Angie’s lower back to her ass and squeezed it, Angie felt Peggy's hands under her shirt. Angie moaned in her mouth and Peggy pushed her tongue in her mouth. After a make out session, they pulled away and Angie kissed Peggy’s neck, Angie licked and sucked on her sweet spots and Peggy moaned, Peggy took off Angie’s shirt and looked at her eyes.

 _"Darling, are you sure about this_?" Peggy looked at Angie deep in the eyes.

 _"I am 100% sure. I want to show you how much I love you."_ Angie looked at Peggy.

 _"But darling, you don't have to show me that you love me, I know you love me."_  

 _"I know but...still. Are you sure, Peg?"_ Angie bit her lip.

Peggy smiled and nodded. _“I am, I also want to show you how much I love you."_

 _"Then...show me."_ Angie smiled and kissed Peggy again, Angie stood up and smirked. _“I think it would be more comfortable on the bed. You coming?”_

Peggy bit her lip and nodded. Peggy followed Angie without looking away, just staring at Angie’s beautiful body. Angie closed the door and looked at Peggy, Angie smiled and kissed Peggy, making Peggy pin her against the door. Angie broke the kiss just to take Peggy’s shirt off and went back to Peggy’s lips. Peggy slide her hands down to Angie’s thighs and made Angie jump so she could wrap her legs around Peggy’s waist. Peggy walked to the bed and laid Angie down.

Peggy squeezed Angie’s breast, Angie closed her eyes and Peggy kissed her neck, she sucked on her sweet spot and Angie moaned a little bit louder, she bit her lip and looked at Peggy.

 _“I love you, darling.”_ Peggy said while looking at Angie and kissing her lips lightly.

She took off Angie’s bra and squeezed her breast, Peggy kneads them with her hands and then lightly scrapes her long nails over her pointy nipples. Angie moaned for the feeling and her back arched making close her eyes and sigh. She leaned her head down and took one of her breasts in her mouth and started sucking them. She licked them around with her tongue and nipping them gently with her teeth. Angie hold Peggy’s head and throw her head back enjoying the feeling.

 _"Peg..."_ Angie moaned and Peggy smirked.

Angie put her hand in her beautiful curls. Angie brought her head up, she looked deep into her brown eyes and kissed her. Angie pushed her tongue in Peggy’s mouth and Angie sucked on her tongue. She moaned and squeezed Angie’s breasts.

Peggy left wet kisses down Angie’s neck, her breasts and her stomach. Peggy took the time to go all the way down since it was their first time, she didn’t want to rush things, she wanted Angie to enjoy every moment of it. Plus, Angie looked so perfect in that way, those moans were driving Peggy crazy, just looking at her face, Peggy felt like she was already getting wet. Peggy finally kissed Angie’s thighs and looked into Angie’s eyes, Angie, staring at Peggy with her mouth half open, little moans escaping. She took sides of her panties, pulled them down and Angie, happily comply by lifting up her hips to give her access. Her mouth is now inches away from Angie’s swollen lips, not touching it bur nearness of it was making Angie tremble and extremely wet.

 _"Someone is already wet."_ Peggy bit her lip and Angie blushed. _“Angie…”_

 _“I am sure, English. All I want is you to be my first time, I love you and mean the world and yes, I am sure that I want to do this.”_ Angie smiled and so did Peggy.

Peggy grazed her shaved cunt with her finger tips and Angie couldn't take it anymore, so she opened her legs wider and invite her in. Peggy finally placed her mouth on Angie and Angie jumped at the sensation of Peggy down there. She licked up and down Angie’s clit, going slow manner and darting in her hole. Angie bit her lip, trying not to groan and make any sound. Peggy ate her out, her tongue worked frantically on the little bump, sending wave after wave of convulsive please through Angie. Her tongue speeded up and the heat raised in her legs and her whole body. Her thighs started to shake as her climax was peaking and when she sticked her fingers inside, moving them in sync with her tongue.

 _“Oh god…Peggy…”_ Angie moaned louder than ever and groaned. _“F-Faster, p-please…Oh god…”_ The explosion of ecstasy went through Angie as she cum in her mouth. _“Peggy! Fuck…”_ Angie screamed, her body as a mind of its own, began to thrust against her mouth with is now licking up her juices.

Peggy licked her fingers in front of Angie and she bit her lip, she was breathless. Peggy kissed her lips softly and she kissed back. They pulled away and Peggy put her forehead against hers, she sighed and looked deep in Peggy’s eyes. Peggy smiled and so did Angie.

 _“How are you feeling?”_  


_“That…was…amazing…”_ Angie said breathing heavy and smiling at Peggy.  


Peggy smiled. _“Good. I didn’t go too fast, did I?”_  


_“It was just perfect, English. Don’t worry about it.”_ Angie giggled. Angie pulled Peggy down so she could kiss her. _“I love you so much, babe.”_ Angie said against Peggy’s lips.  


_“I love you too, darling.”_ Peggy smiled.  


_“Now…”_ Angie pushed Peggy to the other side and Angie straddled her waist. _“Your turn, English.”_ Angie kissed Peggy’s lips passionately and Peggy kissed back.

Angie stroked Peggy’s breasts as she kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobes. Peggy arched her back against the bed, pressing her torso into hers. Angie left a trail of kisses down her collarbone, she sucked and licked, she took off Peggy’s bra and she spiraled her tongue in tighter and tighter circles, only reaching her sensitized nipple, after a few drawn-out and agonizing minutes. She grazed her teeth over it, making Peggy shiver and then teased with her tongue. Peggy moaned as she pressed in deeper, sucking on her nipple. Angie took her time on Peggy’s breast playing with them and Peggy giggled.

_“Why are you taking your time on my boobs?”_

_“Sorry, I just love your boobs.”_ Angie said as she blushed and Peggy giggle and kissed her lips softly.

Angie moved one hand down to softly stroke her pussy through her panties. A tingling feeling rushed through her entire body. Angie knelt between Peggy’s already spread legs, Angie kissed Peggy’s thighs and looked into Peggy’s eyes. Angie finally took Peggy’s panties off.

Angie pressed her finger into Peggy, and Peggy groaned, her head rolling back and her legs spasming wildly. She rubbed Peggy’s clit between the two fingers of one hand while tickling her insides gently with a finger from the other. Her finger curled inside of Peggy, her entire body felt as though it were on fire

Angie slowly lowered her delicate mouth to my center. She did it slowly and deliberately. After an eternity, her mouth finally reached Peggy. Her tongue and mouth caressed and tasted every inch of Peggy, her lips covering Peggy in kisses.

 _“Oh god…”_ Peggy moaned and closed her eyes.

Angie slid a second finger inside of Peggy, once again curling and wiggling them inside of Peggy while she licked and sucked her clit. Angie pulled away for a second before plunging into Peggy once again. Peggy gasped with surprise as her tongue entered her vagina. She stayed inside Peggy, tasting her, for only a minute before pulling out again and this time inserting three fingers into Peggy, flexing them slightly, stretching her, Peggy cried out sharply, on the brink of orgasm. Peggy teetering on the edge of a vast ecstatic drop. Her mouth pursed around her clit. She gently sucked on her clit, one, and that was enough. Her thighs pressed hard against the bed, her back arched, digging her head into the mattress. Peggy’s stomach flexed and her mouth opened and closed several times before a laud, piercing cry escaped her lips, a wordless shriek of pleasure.

 _“Oh my…Angie! Dear lord…”_ Peggy groaned. Peggy sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Angie licked her fingers in front of Peggy and smiled. Angie kissed Peggy lightly and they both smiled into the kiss. _"You did better than I did."_

 _"You are not allowed to say that, what you did was amazing."_ Angie laughed a little. _"I love you so much, Peg."_ Angie smiled.

 _"I love you more, Angie."_ Peggy smiled. Angie laid beside Peggy and rested her head on Peggy's chest, wrapped her arm around Peggy's stomach and sighed happily. 

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm feeling amazing, that was just amazing."_ Peggy smiled and kissed Angie's forehead.

Angie looked up and smiled. _"I'm so glad my first time was with you, I want to always be with you. I don't know what I would do without you, English."_

Peggy smiled. _"I don't know what I would do without you, my dear. I love you way too much like I never loved anyone before and to be honest...I imagine my future with you."_

Angie smiled. _"So do I."_ Angie pecked Peggy's lips. _"You're the best, English."_

 _"So are you, my darling."_ Peggy smiled and closed her eyes.

 _"Don't you dare fall asleep...this was just the first round."_ Angie smirked.

Peggy looked at Angie. _"What about our marathon?"_

Angie straddled Peggy's waist and smirked. _"You rather..."_ Angie kissed Peggy's lips. _"...do a marathon..."_ Angie kissed Peggy's neck. _"...than making love to me?"_ Angie kissed between Peggy's breasts.

Peggy closed her eyes and shook her head. _"Not really."_

 _"Good answer."_ Angie smiled. _"Then...get ready for round two."_ Angie smirked and kissed Peggy's lips. Peggy giggled and bit her lip. Angie looked at her and smiled. _"Have I told you how beautiful you are? And you look more beautiful now, with no make-up on."_

 _"And have I told you how gorgeous you are? More when you are smiling."_ Peggy smiled and Angie giggled. 

 _"I love you."_ Angie smiled.

 _"I love you too."_ Peggy smiled and she kissed Angie's lips once again.

Let's just say...they spent all night long in bed...(;

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can give me some ideas:D It was kind of weird to write about this since it's been so long since I wrote something like this so I hope you guys like it:D


End file.
